


La huitième année à Poudlard (Ou comment se créent des amitiés improbables)

by Nour2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Hogwarts Eighth Year, La guerre est remplacée par une rébellion royaliste, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une huitième année à Poudlard, après la Rébellion. Tout le monde à changé. La nouvelle directrice McGonagall à trouvé une solution pour pouvoir recevoir une vingtaine d'élèves supplémentaire. Elle a décidé de finir la rénovation du troisième étage de l'aile ouest et de la transformer en dortoir. Tous nos redoublants vont donc devoir apprendre à se côtoyer quotidiennement du matin au soir. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, bien évidemment ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La rentrée

**Author's Note:**

> J'essayerais de mettre un chapitre par semaine mais je vous promet rien. (c'est pas gagné vu que j'ai pas tout le temps internet ^^)  
> J'ai pas de beta alors si jamais y'a des trucs qui vont pas dîtes le moi ;) (des fois j'oublie des mots ... )  
> Et je rajouterais des tags au fur et à mesure alors si jamais y'en a un qui vous vient à l'esprit hésitez pas à me le dire :)

Tous les élèves étaient dans le self, écoutant le discours de début d’année de la nouvelle directrice, le professeur McGonagall.  
—… Je compte donc sur vous pour faire preuve de tolérance. Les compositions des chambres des doublants ont été remaniées vous verrez les affichages au niveau de l’aile ouest du troisième étage qui a été réaménagée pour vous accueillir.  
Sa dernière remarque fut accueillie par des grognements peu enthousiastes de la part des huitièmes années .  
—Et, reprit-elle en haussant la voix pour couvrir les protestations naissantes, nous ne ferons aucun changement de composition sauf en cas de force majeure.  
À côté d’Harry, Ron se pencha et lui murmura :  
—Tu penses qu’elle considérera que d’être avec Malfoy ou Zabini constituera un cas de force majeure ?  
—Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais se tut. Harry sourit, malgré le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois, leur comportement l’un envers l’autre n’avait pas changé. Ils se chamaillaient toujours autant. La directrice finit son discours et le volume sonore augmenta aussitôt. Durant le repas, les spéculations sur la composition des chambres et l’allure de l’aile ouest allaient de bon train. L’aile ouest était en rénovation depuis des années mais, rien n’avançait car il y avait largement assez de place dans le reste du château pour les salles de classe et les dortoirs. Cette année cependant, à cause de « l’émeute » causée par les Royalistes et ayant entraîné des mineurs dans le conflit, les septièmes années avaient eu le droit de redoubler pour pouvoir passer leurs examens. Malgré ça, une bonne partie d’entre eux avait décidé d’aller finir leurs études dans d’autres collèges. A la fin du repas, les élèves se dirigèrent vers l’aile des dortoirs, l’aile est, à l’exception des huitièmes années qui se dirigèrent vers l’aile ouest du troisième étage.  
Dans l’entrée de leur aile, sur panneau d’affichage, se trouvait la liste d’élèves et en face leur numéro de chambre. C’était toutes des chambres de trois sauf la une et la deux qui étaient excentrées dans le fond du couloir, et étaient des chambres de deux. Dans l’ensemble, leur nouvelle salle commune était agréable, elle était circulaire avec un toit en forme de dôme dont la moitié était en verre, ce qui la rendait très lumineuse. Il y avait un babyfoot, une grande table pour travailler et des fauteuils confortables un peu partout. Ça sentait le neuf et la peinture. De chaque côté de la salle il y avait un couloir. L’un menant aux sanitaires, malheureusement en commun, et l’autre menant aux chambres. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry quand ils virent leurs numéros de chambre, huit pour Ron et une pour Harry.  
—Ça va faire bizarre de plus être tous les cinq …  
—Ouais …  
Ils prirent leurs affaires et allèrent s’installer. Harry s’avança vers sa chambre sans prendre le temps de regarder avec qui il partagerait sa chambre pour cette année. En arrivant, il faut agréablement surpris de la disposition du mobilier et par les deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur le lac et une partie de la forêt. Contrairement à leurs anciens dortoirs où ils étaient cinq par chambre et avaient des salles d’études, les bureaux étaient déjà dans leurs chambres. Et puis, elle était suffisamment spacieuse pour avoir un peu d’intimité. Il commença à déballer ses affaires et à les ranger. Ce qui consistait principalement à les jeter pêle-mêle dans son armoire. Au bout de cinq minutes, il commença à se demander qui pouvait bien être son colocataire. Il était déjà arrivé dans les derniers, comme d’habitude, et son colloc’ était encore plus en retard. Il pensa à Neville ou à un Poufsouffle, c’étaient les seuls à être encore plus lents que Harry et Ron. Il avait la tête quasiment plongée dans sa valise, essayant de récupérer des bouts de trucs collants dans le fond, quand il entendit une voix traînante, familière.  
—Evidemment…  
Harry se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Drago Malfoy dans l’encadrure de la porte. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis Harry indiqua l’autre lit de la main.  
—Je t’en prie Malfoy, fais comme chez toi.  
Le blond s’avança dans la pièce, abandonna ses affaires au pied du lit puis s’assit.  
—Potter ? Tu penses que si on s’entretue, McGo considérera ça comme un cas de force majeur ?  
—A mon avis, elle va plutôt nous mettre en retenue pendant une semaine et trouver une corvée qui nous oblige à nous entraider…  
—Alors demande-lui de changer de chambre ! Elle voudra bien si tu lui demande. Répondit Malfoy d’un ton venimeux.  
—Euh, je crois pas, non. Cet été quand je lui ai dit que je revenais, elle m’a fixé avec l’air qu’elle prend quand on a pas fait ses devoirs et m’a dit : « Potter, comprenez bien que vous n’obtiendrez pas de traitement de faveur, c’est clair ? ». Donc t’imagines bien ce que je risque en allant lui en demander une dès le premier jour…  
Le Serpentard soupira et commença à déballer ses affaires avec un manque d’enthousiasme flagrant. Harry continua à plus ou moins jeter ses affaires dans l’armoire jusqu’à ce que sa valise soit vide.  
—Potter ? Tu sais que ça se plie les vêtements ? Et que les chaussettes vont par deux ?  
Harry ne répondit pas, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser atteindre par ses piques et Malfoy continua :  
—Si t’es toujours aussi bordélique, il va falloir une limite.  
Malfoy se plaça au centre de la pièce et désigna le côté de Harry :  
—Voilà, là c’est ton côté. Tu dépasses pas, tu me parles pas et ça devrait être supportable.  
—Je te ferais remarquer, Malfoy, que c’est toi qui bavasse comme une pie depuis cinq minutes.  
—Va te faire Potter. Dit-il, blasé, avant de sortir en laissant la porte grande ouverte.  
Harry sortit aussi. Il passa devant la chambre à côté de la sienne et vit Cho et Daphnée discuter. Il fit un signe de la main à Cho, qui lui répondit par un sourire. Il passa devant la chambre numéro neuf où il aperçut Seamus, Dean et … Goyle ? McGo avait vraiment décidé de mélanger tout le monde cette année… Il avança vers la chambre de Ron, qu’il partageait avec Neville et Ernie MacMillan, autrement dit, la version plus grincheuse de Percy. Il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant qu’il était le seul de sa chambrée à, justement, être tout seul. Tous avaient laissé leurs portes ouvertes et le fond sonore était plutôt joyeux. Ron accueillit Harry avec enthousiasme.  
—Hey ! Harry ! Alors t’es avec qui ?  
—Malefoy … Répondit-il d’un air sombre.  
—Nan ?! Sérieux !? Pas de chance mon pote … Elle a été dure sur ce coup-là McGo...  
—Tu pourrais aller lui parler, suggéra Neville.  
—Je pense pas, non. Elle a fait exprès de nous mettre ensemble pour l’entente inter-maisons.  
Les trois garçons s’installèrent sur le lit de Ron pour discuter, laissant Ernie plongé dans un énorme bouquin, L’Histoire De Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione passa la tête par la porte et leur demanda :  
—Ça vous dirait d’aller s’asseoir dans la salle commune ?  
Sa proposition fut accueillie chaleureusement et ils se dirigèrent vers un coin de la salle. Neville les abandonna en cours de chemin pour aller retrouver Luna, sa petite amie. Le trio se retrouva donc assis dans un coin de la salle commune à bavarder de tout et de rien, comme avant. Au bout d’un moment, Harry sentit que ses amis avaient besoin d’être seuls. Il trouva donc une excuse bidon et retourna dans sa chambre. Malfoy était déjà sur son lit.  
—Déjà de retour Potter ? demanda-t-il narquois, sans quitter son livre des yeux.  
—Ron et Hermione ont parfois besoin d’être seuls. Et toi Malfoy ? Tu n’es pas en train d’aider Pansy à trouver d’horribles rumeurs à répandre dès la rentrée ?  
—Pansy et moi, avons quelques différents depuis l’année dernière… Silence Potter, j’essaie de lire.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien sachant qu’il était vain d’argumenter avec Malfoy sauf à vouloir déclencher une engueulade mémorable. Il avait envie de passer une année tranquille et, ignorer Malfoy semblait la meilleure solution. Il alla tranquillement récupérer son ordinateur et lança un film. Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre de l’autre côté de la pièce.  
—Potter, les écouteurs tu connais ?  
—Euh, j’ai bousillé les miens…  
Malfoy se pencha et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en tirer une paire d’écouteurs qu’il lança sur Harry.  
—Merci, fit Harry gêné.  
—Ils m’ont coûté 25 livres alors t’as pas intérêt à me les ruiner Potter. Et ils s’appellent « reviens » à la fin de ton film. Pigé ?  
—Okay.  
Harry ne fit aucun commentaire mais se dit que cette année en compagnie de Malfoy ne s’annonçait pas si mal en fin de compte.

Le lendemain matin, il descendit au self et rejoignit Hermione à leur table habituelle.  
—Ron n’est pas encore prêt ?  
—Sois pas trop pressée Mione, tu le connais…  
—Oui mais cette année, on peut pas se permettre de se faire remarquer. C’est déjà super que McGo puisse nous permettre d’avoir nos examens, elle n’hésitera pas à nous expulser de l’école définitivement si on prend ça à la légère. C’est un privilège Harry.  
—Je sais bien Mione.  
—D’ailleurs, ça va avec Malfoy ?  
—Mieux que ce qu’on pourrait croire. Il m’a même prêté des écouteurs hier soir ! C’était donc son intérêt mais quand même…  
—Il a changé, comme nous tous.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione se leva, juste au moment où Ron s’asseyait.  
—Où tu vas ?   
—A la bibliothèque.  
—Mais on a pas encore eu cours.  
Les deux garçons lui lancèrent le même regard interloqué.  
—Quoi ? Je préfère prendre de l’avance.  
—Certainement, lui répondit Harry.  
Il échangea un regard résigné à Ron, qui haussa les épaules et commença à engloutir tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. A la fin du petit déjeuner, on leur distribua leurs emplois du temps. Ron prit celui d’Hermione et le flanqua sous le nez d’un Harry surpris.  
—Regarde ça ! Elle a encore deux fois plus de cours que nous cette année !  
—Ça explique pourquoi elle s’est précipitée à la bibliothèque si tôt ce matin.  
Ils se levèrent et sortirent du self sans se presser.  
—Quand même, râla Ron, ils sont vache de nous faire commencer par un double cours de chimie avec Rogue.  
—Oh merde... Merde, merde ! J’ai oublié mon livre.  
—Tu te rends compte que nos nouveaux dortoirs sont encore plus éloignés de la salle de Rogue que d’habitude ? Même en utilisant les raccourcis tu n’arriveras jamais à l’heure.  
—Merci de ton soutien Ron ! Je vais me faire massacrer… Gardez-moi une place ! Lança-t-il en piquant un sprint vers l’aile opposée du château.  
Il récupéra son livre et descendit au labo de chimie en un temps record. Mais pas assez rapidement puisqu’il arriva avec trois minutes de retard.   
—Mr Potter, comme c’est aimable à vous de vous joindre à nous… il marqua une pause, j’allais enlever des points à Griffondor mais heureusement pour eux, vous n’en faites plus partie. Allez-vous asseoir au fond à côté de Mr Malfoy.  
—Oui, monsieur. Répondit Harry d’un ton résigné.  
Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard compatissant quand il passa à côté d’eux. Il alla jusqu’au fond de la classe où il trouva un Malfoy étonnamment calme. Le sourire narquois qu’il arborait chaque fois que Harry se faisait rabaisser par Rogue avait disparu. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de lui faire une remarque désagréable.  
—Tu pourrais faire un effort pour arriver à l’heure, Potter. J’ai pas envie de me coltiner ta nullité tout le reste de l’année.  
—Ton amabilité est toujours plaisante Malfoy.  
—Potter, Malfoy, taisez-vous ! leur lança Rogue, d’une voix froide et menaçante.  
Les deux élèves se lancèrent un regard noir puis, s’ignorèrent le reste du cours. Ron et Hermione l’attendaient à la sortie de la classe.  
—Alors, il t’as pas trop soulé Malfoy ? lui demanda Ron.  
—En, fait non. C’est même le cours de chimie le plus tranquille que j’ai eu depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Du coup, je pense que je vais vous abandonner et squatter la table de Malfoy.  
—Traitre ! rigola Ron. Attends, t’es sérieux, là ?  
—Ben oui.  
—Mais pourquoi ?  
—Primo, Rogue ne m’a fait que deux remarques aujourd’hui. Ce qui constitue un record historique. Deuzio, Malfoy est doué en chimie, il a toujours des O ou des E. Et en plus, il est fond de la classe et il m’ignore. Moi ça me va.  
—Mouais… fit Ron, peu convaincu.  
—Ron, Harry a raison. En plus j’ai l’impression qu’il a changé, on devrait lui donner une chance.   
—Mione, c’est toujours Malfoy, la fouine.  
—J’ai pas dit que je voulais devenir son Best Friend Forever non plus Mione. Je veux juste être tranquille en chimie cette année.  
—Ok, ok, Hermione leva ses mains en signe de reddition, mais je maintiens ce que je viens de dire : il a changé. En plus, Harry, vous êtes dans la même chambre.  
—Ouais, ben déjà, on se tolère je trouve que c’est suffisant.  
—Tout à fait, renchérit Ron, on ne va pas en plus former la Société d’Aide à Libération de la Fouine. Remarque, SALF ça sonne moins bien que SALE.  
L’air de Ron était si dramatique qu’ils éclatèrent de rire, Hermione ayant abandonné depuis longtemps l’idée de les faire prononcer S.A.L.E et non SALE. Ron sortit son emploi du temps et un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
—Eh, on a maths, ensuite on a trois heures de trou et puis une heure de biologie, une heure d’espagnol. Je sens que vais aimer cet emploi du temps !  
Hermione regarda le sien et soupira.  
—Pas moi, j’ai qu’une heure pour manger mais, je finis à 16h comme vous.  
—Mione chérie, t’as pris trop d’options.   
—Ron, si toi et Harry vous êtes des feignasses et que vous ne voulez pas avoir de choix pour vos études, c’est votre problème !   
—Eh ! protesta Harry qui n’avait rien dit.  
Ron eut la présence d’esprit de ne rien dire en voyant le regard noir que sa copine lança à Harry. L’heure de maths se passa dans un silence tendu à cause de l’embrouille entre Ron et Hermione mais, Harry les connaissait trop bien pour s’en inquiéter. Après le cours de maths, Hermione partit pour son cours de latin et les deux garçons allèrent dans leur salle commune pour faire leurs exercices de maths. Dix minutes après avoir ouvert leurs livres, ils avaient déjà fait un morpion, deux parties de pendu et aucun exercice. Ils rejoignirent Hermione dans le self à midi puis, comme il faisait beau en ce début septembre, sortirent pour profiter de leur heure de pause. Et leur routine scolaire s’installa tranquillement.


	2. Chapter 2

—Hermione, non. Je te l’ai déjà dit hier et je te le redirais demain, c’est non.  
—Ron ? Tu pourrais prendre anthropologie il n’y a que deux heures supplémentaires.  
—Je sais pas Mione… j’y réfléchirais, répondit-il mal à l’aise.   
Ça faisait deux semaines, que les cours avaient repris et Hermione harcelait Harry et Ron pour qu’ils choisissent une option. Harry avait toujours su résister au harcèlement d’Hermione mais, Ron cédait plus facilement. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Deux jours plus tard, Ron céda et s’inscrit en botanique. C’était l’option avec le plus de travaux pratiques et le moins de travail personnel. Ce qui amena Harry à se retrouver seul à lire le mercredi après-midi suivant. Ron avait deux heures de botanique et Hermione était partie à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Il lisait depuis environ dix minutes quand, la porte s’ouvrit brutalement le faisant sursauter. Il leva les yeux de son livre pour apercevoir un Malfoy passablement énervé.  
—T’es pas censé avoir philo ? demanda-t-il.  
Leur relation s’améliorait de jour en jour. Au début, ils se contentaient de s’ignorer, se parlant uniquement pour savoir qui passerait le balai, alors que maintenant ils se parlaient un peu de leurs journées. Même si Malfoy ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être sarcastique et provocateur et Harry de lui répondre.  
—Si mais je supporte plus cette folle. C’est mort, je laisse tomber. Ça me fera trois heures de cours en moins et cette tarée me foutra la paix !   
—D’accord.  
—T’es pas avec la belette ?  
—Il s’appelle Ron.  
Drago eut un grand sourire.  
—Il est parti trouver un coin sombre du château avec Granger, hein ?  
—Malfoy, t’es vraiment obsédé, tu sais ça ? Il a deux heures de botanique.  
—Oh, la belette a pris une option. On devrait faire une annonce générale, tu crois pas ?  
—Si, comme ça on pourrait aussi annoncer que Drago Malfoy baisse les bras face à l’adversité, se moqua Harry.  
Drago répondit en lui jetant son oreiller à la figure.   
—Ça, c’était pas très malin Malfoy… Maintenant j’ai deux armes, et en plus j’ai perdu ma page. Dit-il, menaçant.  
—Oh, c’est bête, tu vas être obligé de tout relire.  
Harry plissa les yeux et relança avec force son oreiller à Drago, oreiller qui lui arriva dans la tête.  
—Tu vas me le payer Potter !   
—J’aimerai bien voir ça ! le provoqua Harry  
Et ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre en poussant des cris de guerre. Au bout de quelques minutes d’affrontement sans qu’aucun d’eux ne prenne le dessus, Harry s’écarta à bout de souffle.  
—Stop … Pause…   
L’ex-Serpentard abaissa lentement son oreiller pour vérifier que ce n’était pas une ruse puis, le laisser tomber par terre. Harry le regarda puis explosa de rire.  
—Quoi ?!  
Harry essaya de lui répondre mais quand il regarda Drago, il repartit dans une crise de fou rire. Il dut s’asseoir par terre en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait. Quand il se fut calmé, Drago était assis en face de lui les épaules appuyées contre son lit.  
—Alors, Potter qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
—Toi. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. Ça, et le fait qu’on ait fait une bataille d’oreiller.  
Drago laissa échapper un éclat de rire.  
—C’est vrai que vu comme ça…  
Ils se regardèrent puis rirent à nouveau.  
—Si quelqu’un m’avait dit il y a deux ans que je ferais une bataille d’oreiller et que je rirais avec toi, je lui aurais conseillé d’aller voir un psy.  
—J’en aurais mangé mon chapeau. Rigola Drago.  
—Ah oui ! C’est vrai que tu mettais tout le temps ce chapeau ridicule !   
—Il n’était pas ridicule. C’est pas de ma faute si t’as aucun sens de la mode Potter ! 

 

Le lendemain, l’annonce des dates des essais pour intégrer les différentes équipes de rugby était placardée sur le tableau d’affichage central. Ron et Harry s’arrêtèrent devant l’affiche en discutant de techniques, et en spéculant sur l’identité du nouveau capitaine quand ils virent l’inscription en italique : « Les huitièmes années sont autorisés à former une équipe mais ne participeront pas à la Coupe. »  
—Quoi ?! Eructa Ron, Non. Non, elle peut pas faire ça !  
—Ron, c’est qu’un sport …  
Elle s’interrompit devant le regard atterré des deux garçons. Harry secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l’affiche. 

C’est en râlant et pestant contre la nouvelle directrice qu’ils allèrent en cours de littérature. Ils passèrent toute la matinée à chuchoter pour trouver un argument à présenter à McGonagall. Ce qui amena Hermione à leur jeter des regards incendiaires et désapprobateurs toute la matinée. Heureusement pour eux, Hermione avait latin à onze heure. Ils en profitèrent donc pour faire signer leur pétition à tous les huitièmes années qu’ils croisaient. Ils eurent du mal à la faire signer à Terry et Justin, qui ne jouaient pas, et reçurent un « non » sans équivoque de la part de Théodore Nott, un ex-Serpentard solitaire. Mais, dans l’ensemble, il leur fut facile de faire signer leurs camarades. L’après-midi, ils commençaient par un double cours de physique. Quand Harry parti s’asseoir à côté de Ron, Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel le brun répondit par un haussement d’épaules. Hermione passa à côté d’eux l’air furieux et alla s’asseoir à côté de Drago.  
—Granger, y’a d’autres places libre dans cette classe.  
—Oui, mais toi, Malfoy, tu ne vas pas te pencher par-dessus mon épaule pour copier les réponses et tu ne vas pas non plus me parler.  
—Pas faux…  
Rogue entra dans la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui et le silence se fit instantanément.   
—Bien. J’ai corrigé vos derniers devoirs. Les résultats sont … décevants. A tel point que la moyenne a atteint des profondeurs abyssales. Potter ! Je ne crois pas, au vu de votre note, que vous pouvez vous permettre de ne pas suivre mon cours. Cessez de sourire bêtement Weasley vous avez obtenu la même note désastreuse.   
—Non mais, franchement ! chuchota furieusement Hermione.  
—Je sais, j’avais dit que je ne te parlerais pas Granger mais, là tu m’intrigues. Qu’est-ce qu’ils sont en train de comploter cette fois-ci ?  
Hermione le regarda d’un air suspicieux et Drago se mit sur la défensive.  
—Quoi ?  
—Tu viens non seulement d’être poli mais en plus, d’être presque gentil. T’es sûr que ça va ?  
—Ah ah Granger, je suis mort de rire. Allez crache le morceau !  
—Ils ont décidé de préparer leur discours pour McGo pendant le cours de Rogue, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.  
—Oui, j’ai entendu parler d’une pétition aussi. Ils sont encore plus idiots que ce que je croyais, ricana Drago.  
—Peut-être que Miss Granger à quelque chose à faire partager à la classe, la reprit Rogue d’une voix glaciale.  
—Non, monsieur, répondit Hermione en devenant cramoisie.  
Drago la regarda avec un sourire narquois, sachant très bien que Rogue ne lui ferait aucune remarque. Elle lui répondit par un regard noir et se concentra sur son cours. Au début de la deuxième heure, Rogue leur donna des exercices à faire, en silence bien-sûr. Et, apparemment, Ron et Harry n’avaient pas fini leur plaidoyer puisque quand Rogue se fut assis à son bureau, ils reprirent leur conversation.  
—Potter et Weasley ! Vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire à venir chercher en fin d’heure. Si je vous reprends encore une fois ce sera une semaine de retenue, c’est clair ?  
Harry lui lança un regard noir et Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
—Oui monsieur, répondit Ron.  
—Potter ? M’avez-vous compris ou bien êtes-vous sourd en plus d’être idiot ?  
—J’ai compris, répondit Harry en serrant les dents.  
—Quelle bande d’idiots, chuchota Drago, préparer ça pendant le cours de Rogue…  
Hermione se contenta d’acquiescer et le reste du cours se passa sans autre incident.

—Ok, on est bon là ? On est allés voir tout le monde. Y’a plus qu’à aller voir McGo.  
—Ouais, logiquement c’est bon.   
Harry parcouru la feuille du regard et vit un espace blanc à côté du nom de Drago. Il leva la tête vers Ron.  
—Euh, Ron ? Il nous manque une personne.  
—Qui ça ?  
—Malfoy.  
—Ouais, alors là tu te démerde c’est ton colloc’.  
—Merci du soutien Ron. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il entra et trouva Drago allongé sur son lit en train de lire. Il resta planté au milieu de la chambre mal à l’aise. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure approche quand Drago se retourna vers lui.  
—Oui Potter ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
—Euh, je sais pas si t’en as entendu parler mais, Ron et moi on fait une pétition pour pouvoir participer à la Coupe cette année. Et en fait, il nous manque ta signature.  
—Et si je ne veux pas signer ?  
—Comment ça ? Mais tu joues toi aussi !  
—Réfléchis Potter, si elle nous a interdit de participer c’est parce qu’elle a une bonne raison.  
—On verra bien. Mais, il faut quand même que tu notes que tu ne participe pas.  
Drago prit la feuille que lui tendait Harry et signa dans la case « pas intéressé ».  
—Et tu sais Potter, la prochaine fois, évite de te faire remarquer en physique-chimie.  
—Oh ça va ! rétorqua-t-il énervé, on sait très bien que t’es son chouchou.  
—Potter… C’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Rogue t’engueulera moins si t’es avec moi.  
—Oh… D’accord. En fait, c’est pour ça que je viens à côté de toi régulièrement.  
—Nan ? Sans blague ? Je pensais que c’était à cause de ma beauté et de mon charme naturel irrésistible.  
—Ferme-la Malfoy. Et arrête de te jeter des fleurs, ton égo est déjà assez surdimensionné.  
—Oui mais moi je peux me le permettre, contrairement à toi et à ta gueule de balafré.   
—Malfoy…  
—Potter ?  
—La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.  
L’éclat de rire de Drago le suivit tandis qu’il sortait de la chambre.

—Alors ? lui demanda Ron plein d’espoir.  
—Ben, j’ai la non-signature de Malfoy.  
—Ca j’étais capable de le faire aussi. Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux ?  
—C’est cas. Mais, il pense que McGo va refuser de toute façon.  
—Pfff, typiquement Malfoy.

Ils attendirent dix-huit heures pour se rendre au bureau de la directrice. Arrivés devant la porte, Ron poussa Harry devant lui et murmura « Tu parles. » avant de toquer sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre. La voix de McGonagall se fit entendre de l’autre côté de la porte, les invitant à entrer.  
—Potter, Weasley. Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander, je crois. Dit-elle, un sourcil levé.  
Harry déglutit et lança un regard vers Ron. Non, définitivement aucune aide à attendre de ce côté-là. Il prit une inspiration et déballa tous les arguments que Ron et lui avaient mis au point toute la journée. A la fin de son exposé, McGonagall prit la parole.  
—Mr Potter, je comprends bien que vous ayez envie de participer à cette Coupe et tous vos arguments sont acceptables…  
—Mais ?  
—Mais, je ne peux pas chambouler l’organisation de cette école. Souvenez-vous que c’est un privilège que l’on vous accorde. Nous avons dû ouvrir une classe supplémentaire pour vous et donc payer des professeurs pour vous faire classe. Il faut laisser votre place à d’autres joueurs plus jeunes. De plus, vous n’êtes dans aucune maison cette année. Je suis désolée, Potter. C’est mon dernier mot.

Quand Harry poussa la porte de sa chambre, il faisait une tête d’enterrement. Drago leva la tête de son livre.  
—Alors ?  
Harry haussa les épaules et alla s’assoir sur son lit.  
—Tu vois, je…  
—Ne me dis pas « je te l’avais bien dit » !  
—D’accord, d’accord… Mais, je te l’avais dit !  
—Malfoy !   
—Ah ah ! C’était trop facile Potter !  
—Gnangnan…  
—Quelle répartie. Bientôt t’arriveras au niveau d’un Poufsouffle.   
—Oh, ferme-la et fous moi la paix Malfoy.

Ils descendirent dîner un peu après dix-neuf heures. Harry partit s’asseoir en face de Ron, seul à leur table habituelle.  
—Où est Mione ?   
—A ton avis ?  
—La bibliothèque ? Encore ?  
—Apparemment… Elle m’a dit qu’elle nous rejoindrait dans la salle commune tout à l’heure.  
—Tu sais Ron, je me demande si Hermione n’a pas l’intention de passer deux diplômes cette année…  
—Pourquoi ?  
—Ben, elle a commencé à aller à la bibliothèque avant même que les cours ne commencent et là, c’est en train de devenir sa deuxième maison. Hermione avait continué à apprendre l’année dernière. Elle avait tous les bouquins nécessaires avec elle.  
—C’est vrai. Et ce serait logique. Elle a parlé de faire du Droit l’année prochaine.  
—On lui posera la question tout à l’heure.

Un peu plus tard, Ron et Harry remontèrent dans la salle commune. Ils traversèrent la salle pour aller s’asseoir dans leur coin, où ils trouvèrent Drago.  
—Malfoy, c’est sur mon fauteuil que t’es assis.  
—Y’a pas marqué « Potter » dessus alors trouves-en un autre.  
Harry balaya la salle des yeux et ne trouva aucun fauteuil libre. Avec un soupir, il se résolu à s’assoir sur une chaise. Dans leur coin, il y avait deux ou trois chaises, suivant les jours, et deux fauteuils. En temps normal, Ron et Hermione se partageaient un fauteuil, ça ne posait donc aucun problème. Mais, ce jour-là pour une raison obscure, Drago avait décidé de squatter.  
Hermione arriva peu après. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant Drago mais ne fit aucun commentaire et alla se blottir contre Ron dans le fauteuil.  
—Hermione ? commença Ron  
—Oui ?  
—Harry et moi, on se demandait un truc…  
—Dites-moi.  
—Ben voilà, on a remarqué que tu passais encore plus de temps que d’habitude à la bibliothèque et du coup, on s’est dit que peut-être tu prenais de l’avance pour passer un diplôme supplémentaire à la fin de l’année.  
—Euh, pas tout à fait mais comme j’aimerais bien faire du droit, j’essaie de prendre de l’avance pour qu’ils m’acceptent directement en deuxième année. Dit-elle en rougissant.  
—Ca explique tout, sourit Harry.  
—Hey ! Ron ! Appela Seamus, On fait un tournoi d’échec, tu viens ?  
—Ouais j’arrive !  
Ron se leva, délogeant Hermione par la même occasion. Celle-ci fit un signe de tête à Harry pour lui demander de la suivre.  
—Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il après s’être un peu éloigné.  
—On peut aller parler dans ta chambre ?

Après que le trio ait abandonné son coin, Drago se retrouva seul. S’il s’était installé là en premier lieu, c’était surtout pour emmerder Harry. Maintenant qu’il était parti, Drago n’avait plus aucune raison de rester là. Aussi décida-t-il d’aller prendre une douche. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit deux voix. Sa curiosité prit le dessus et il resta là écouter.  
—Ecoute Hermione, je n’ai pas rompu avec Ginny pour me remettre avec une fille. Et encore moins Cho, c’était plutôt désastreux la dernière fois. Et c’est pas parce que j’ai discuté deux ou trois fois avec elle entre les cours que tu dois t’imaginer des choses.  
Drago arrêta de respirer. Harry Potter était … gay ? Il se composa un visage neutre avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Les deux ex-Griffondors se turent en le voyant. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit ses affaires pour la douche.  
—Potter ? Je peux t’emprunter ton shampoing ?  
—Encore ? Tu peux pas demander à ta mère de t’en envoyer ? lui répondit-il en lançant son shampoing à Drago.  
—Merci, lui répondit-il en l’attrapant.  
Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les douches en repensant à sa découverte. « Potter gay… Voilà qui expliquerait pourquoi il était aussi nul avec les filles. » Une fois sous la douche, il continua d’y penser et se demanda si Harry était déjà sorti avec un homme. Ces réflexions firent apparaître des images dans l’esprit de Drago. Images auxquelles son corps réagit de manière assez … inappropriée. « Argh, non. Pas en pensant à Potter ! » Le problème était que apparemment, son imagination refusait d’écouter la partie raisonnable de son cerveau. Avec un soupir, il prit donc son problème en main.  
Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Harry était seul devant son ordinateur.  
—Potter ! Réflexe ! Dit-il, avant de lancer à Harry son shampoing qu’il attrapa adroitement.  
Il se dirigea vers son lit et sans gêne aucune, jeta sa serviette dans un coin de la chambre puis enfila un jogging. Le temps était encore chaud et ensoleillé en cette fin de septembre et il n’était pas rare de voir un garçon torse nu ou une fille en short.  
—Je déteins sur toi on dirait… Commenta Harry en désignant la serviette négligemment abandonnée sur le sol.  
—Hum, non. Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je ne vais pas la laisser trainer là jusqu’à ma prochaine douche.  
Harry ignora le défi suintant des paroles de Drago et répondit avec une nonchalance délibérée pour le faire enrager.  
—Ca, c’est ton problème. Tant que ça reste de ton côté…  
—Je la mettrais de ton côté, tu ne t’en rendrais même pas compte.  
Et en effet, le côté d’Harry était pour le moins… bordélique. Son armoire était ouverte et laissait voir des vêtements en boule mélangés à des paquets de gâteaux, des affaires de cours ou même des produits de toilette. Son bureau était encombré de papiers, de post-it et son casier débordait de feuilles volantes. A côté de son lit, par terre, il y avait une pile de fiches et au bout de son lit, était accrochée sa serviette de bain trainant, elle aussi, par terre. Et, à mi-chemin entre son lit et son armoire, des vêtements ni propres, ni sales étaient abandonnés sur le sol.  
—Mouais, pas faux … répondit-il après un regard en direction de son côté.  
La tentative de Drago pour énerver Harry avait totalement échoué. Ce qui le déroutait légèrement. Avant, son unique présence suffisait à mettre Potter sur les nerfs et maintenant, il devait faire des efforts pour le provoquer et ça ne marchait pas tout le temps. L’ex-Serpentard avait du mal à décider si leur début d’amitié lui plaisait ou pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques semaines plus tard, le mois d’octobre était bien avancé et les premiers matins froids étaient arrivés. Les garçons de l’équipe des huitièmes années avaient décidé de jouer en ce samedi matin ensoleillé. C’est pourquoi, Ron fit irruption dans la chambre de Drago et Harry aux premières lueurs du jour. Au grand dam de ses occupants.  
—Debout là-dedans ! Oh la vache ça sent le chacal ici…  
—Ron… protesta la voix endormie de Harry.  
—Va te faire voir la belette ! l’insulta Drago, la voix étouffée par son oreiller.  
—Allez, bougez votre cul ! On a dit qu’on jouait ce matin.  
—Oui, « ce matin » ça commence à dix heures pas à … (il regarda son portable) 7h15 ? Mais c’est quoi ton problème Weasley !? On est samedi !  
—Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt Malfoy. Répondit Ron en sortant de la chambre.  
Après son départ, la voix de Harry s’éleva :  
—Y a-t-il une chance pour que vous arrêtiez de vous insulter un jour ?  
—Hum … Probablement pas. Tu sais, c’est génétique, mon père peut pas saquer le sien, je peux pas le saquer et nos enfants ne pourront pas se saquer. Le cycle de la vie.  
—Si tu commences à chanter le roi lion, je t’étouffe avec ton oreiller.  
—C’est touchant de voir à quel point tu me connais bien. Ricana Drago avant de commencer à chanter. « C’est l’histoiiiiire de la viiiiiie, le cycle éterneeeeel, qu’un enfant béniiiiiiiii, rends immmorteeeeeeel, la ronde inf… »  
Harry s’était jeté sur lui avec la ferme intention de le faire taire.  
—Aie ! Ton coude Potter ! « La ronde infiniiie, de ce… »  
—Mais ferme-là !  
Harry avait mis sa main sur la bouche de Drago qui continuait à essayer de chanter, faux, en plus.  
—« De ce cycle éterneeeeel, c’est l’histoiiiiiiire, l’hist… »  
Harry avait récupéré l’oreiller et avait faire Drago. Ce dernier arrêta de se débattre et Harry, inquiet, souleva l’oreiller pour voir. Drago en profita pour le jeter et continua :  
—« L’histoire de la viiiiiiiiiiiie ! »  
—C’est bon t’as fini ?  
Harry était à califourchon sur Drago, toujours en train de lutter contre son ex-Némésis.  
—Pour l’instant, oui. Et puis, tu ne peux pas t’en prendre à moi, c’est la faute de la belette.  
—Mais oui, bien sûr. Bon allez dépêche-toi. Lui répondit-il en descendant de son lit.  
—Quoi ? Mais il fait à peine jour !  
—Oh, pardon milady, se moqua Harry avec une révérence exagérée.  
Il prit un oreiller dans la figure.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils descendaient vers le terrain. Ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous dans les vestiaires. Ron était déjà là accompagné de Neville, Dean, Seamus et Goyle à l’air endormis. Dean regarda Harry d’un œil noir quand il arriva.  
—Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de nommer Ron capitaine ? Il encore pire que Olivier…  
—Je t’ai entendu ! lança Ron, de l’autre côté des vestiaires.  
Harry haussa les épaules dans un long bâillement en guise de réponse. Il manquait encore Millicent que Ron n'aurait jamais, jamais osé aller réveiller et Terry qui finissait son petit déjeuner quand Harry et Drago descendaient.  
Ils rentrèrent au château un peu avant midi, après une séance épuisante mais satisfaisante, couverts de boue et suants, n'aspirants qu'à se doucher.

— Potter ? Je peux prendre ton shampoing ? demanda Drago en se servant dans les affaires de Harry  
— Non ! protesta-t-il, je vais à la douche d'abord, demande à quelqu'un d'autre.  
— C'est mort, t'es moins sale que moi ! mentit éhontément l'ex-Serpentard  
— Je suis sérieux, Drago...  
L’intéressé haussa les sourcils, moqueur :  
— Drago ?  
— Oh, ça va ! s'exaspéra Harry, la prochaine fois je t'appellerais "enfoiré" ça te va beaucoup mieux !  
— Tsss, ton vocabulaire, Potter.  
— Rends-le moi.  
— Faut pas rêver non plus…  
Sur ce, il quitta la chambre avec un air suffisant plaqué sur le visage. Harry voulut laisser couler mais, la désinvolture de Drago le faisait bouillir. Il sortit de la chambre et rattrapa Drago, glissant son pied dans l’ouverture de la porte de sa douche pour l’empêcher de la fermer. Il avança et se mit dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, le bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
—Ou tu me le rends maintenant, ou je te colle aux basques jusqu’à ce que tu me le rendes.  
—Lâche-moi, Potter. Tu vas pas nous faire un foin pour un shampoing ?  
—Quoi ? C’est mon shampoing Malfoy ! répliqua-t-il, ulcéré. C’est une question de principe.  
—Mais, c’est pas possible Potter ! T’es plus têtu qu’un troupeau de mules ! Et moi aussi j’ai des principes pour info.  
—Ah oui ? C’est nouveau.  
—Oui, j’ai comme principe de jamais laisser passer une occasion de te faire chier. Et j’ai l’impression que je m’en sors plutôt bien. Assena froidement le blond.  
Harry n’en revenait pas, leur relation s’arrangeait et là, ils s’engueulaient pour un shampoing. Mais, le pire, c’est que Drago le mettait vraiment hors de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer mais quand il parla sa voix vibrait de colère.  
—Malfoy, j’utilise actuellement tout mon sang froid pour ne pas te mettre mon poing dans la figure alors, ne me pousse pas à bout.  
—Ok, mais en attendant, j’aimerais prendre ma douche.  
— Vas-y, lui répondit Harry sans bouger d’un pouce, l’air buté.  
—Comme tu veux, le provoqua Drago en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.  
Il commença à se déshabiller espérant faire fuir Harry mais, ce dernier, peu impressionné se contenta de hausser un sourcil, défiant le blond. Lequel lui rendit son regard de défi à présent torse nu.  
—Allez, casse-toi Potter.  
—Je bouge pas tant que j’ai pas mon shampoing.  
Drago fit mine de l’ignorer et déboutonna son pantalon. Voyant que Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, il soupira et tendit son flacon à Harry.  
—T’es vraiment un emmerdeur, Potter !  
—C’est ça, lui répondit-il en s’éloignant.  
—Et dépêche-toi !

Après sa douche, Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il était consterné de voir que malgré le chemin qu’ils avaient fait, lui et Drago arrivaient à se prendre la tête pour un truc ridicule. Il prit son temps pour se changer, il n’avait pas envie de descendre manger et d’écouter l’analyse Hermionienne et l’intolérance habituelle de Ron envers Drago. Avec un soupir, il se résolut à aller affronter Hermione plutôt que de croiser Drago sortant de sa douche. Cependant, une fois au self, il ne les trouva pas à leur table habituelle. Interloqué, il balaya la salle du regard et aperçut Seamus lui faisant de grands gestes, très discrets. Il posa donc son plateau sur leur table composée de Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavande, Susan, Terry, les deux sœurs Patil et Luna, toujours dans les nuages.  
—Hey ! lança-t-il en s’asseyant. Vous savez où sont Ron et Hermione ?  
—Aucune idée, vieux. Répondit Seamus  
—Hermione voulait emmener Ron quelque part aujourd’hui je crois, dit Lavande.  
—Ah ouais ?  
—Ouais, pour faire un truc en amoureux quoi.  
Dean et Seamus se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Parvati les regarda d’un air consterné.  
—Vous êtes vraiment une bande de pervers, les gars.  
Lavande haussa les épaules.  
—Tu sais, Parvati, ils ont pas forcément tort…  
—Lavande ! protesta Neville  
—Bah quoi ? fit-elle de son air le plus innocent.  
Elle était si peu crédible, qu’elle fit rire toute la tablée. Le repas se poursuivit dans une atmosphère joyeuse et Harry oublia son engueulade avec Drago. L’après-midi était ensoleillé, idéal pour une balade à Pré-au-lard. Un unique problème, la montagne de devoirs en retard attendant Harry sur son bureau. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et alla travailler dans la bibliothèque qui n’offrait aucune des distractions dont sa chambre était pourvue. En entrant, il aperçut Blaise, Pansy, Drago et Milicent, avec la même expression renfrognée que d’habitude. Bien déterminé à les ignorer, il passa devant eux sans leur jeter un regard. Mais c’était sans compter sur Blaise et Pansy, ayant toujours le mot pour plaire.  
—Dis-donc Potter, commença Pansy, je ne pensais pas que tu savais ce qu’était une bibliothèque.  
—Oui, on se demandait même si tu savais lire, renchérit Blaise.  
Ils regardèrent Drago, attendant qu’il ajoute son grain de sel mais, celui-ci s’obstina à ne pas lever la tête de son travail.  
—Et vous, vous avez confondu la bibliothèque avec un salon de thé ? Allez vous faire foutre, répondit Harry.  
—Quelle répartie, Potter ! Ricana Pansy  
Il entendit des ricanements dans son dos tandis qu’il s’éloignait, et la voix de Drago disant : « Laissez tomber les gars ». Harry partit s’installer dans une section déserte pour ne pas être dérangé. Ça faisait une heure qu’il était sur son sujet « Expliquez l’influence de la mondialisation sur les pays en développement » quand il reçut un sms de Ron.

_T ou ? je suis à Pré-au-lard ac mione ;) ___

_Peux pas venir, trop de boulot en retard :\ ___

_Merde … C pas cool :(_

L’écriture sms de Ron faisait mal aux yeux parfois mais, apparemment il avait enfin trouvé le correcteur sur son portable. De sa chaise, Harry avait une vue imprenable sur le lac et les étudiants qui profitaient des derniers jours de soleil. Il laissa son regard ainsi que ses pensées vagabonder. Au bout d’un moment, il se rendit compte que son brouillon était constellé de petits graffitis. Il froissa la feuille et la lança dans la corbeille où elle rejoignit le reste de ses tentatives avortées. Il soupira et passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que de coutume. Il était là depuis une heure et demie et n’avait écrit que deux minuscules paragraphes. Il tendit la main pour prendre sa tasse de café et quand il la porta à ses lèvres il s’aperçut qu’elle était vide.  
—Génial … Marmonna-t-il.  
Dix minutes plus tard, il avait enfin un semblant de début de paragraphe quand quelqu’un laissa tomber ses affaires sur le bureau en face du sien. Il leva la tête pour voir qui était l’idiot qui faisait autant de bruit dans une bibliothèque.  
—Malfoy ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
—Blaise et Pansy sont trop bruyants. Dit-il en s’asseyant  
—Blaise ? Bruyant ?  
—Uniquement quand Pansy est dans les parages… Soupira le blond  
—Le pauvre, se moqua Harry.  
Drago se comportait comme si leur dispute n’avait jamais eu lieu, ce qui arrangeait parfaitement Harry. Ce dernier fut étonné par la dernière révélation de Drago, même s’il n’en laissa rien paraître. Il avait toujours pensé que Pansy était intéressée par Drago.  
—Oui, je le plains.  
Son ton indiquait que la conversation était terminée. Harry replongea la tête dans ses bouquins. Une heure passa, il avait écrit une page recto-verso. Il la relut et trouva un contre-sens dans chaque paragraphe. Il soupira de frustration. Drago le regardait le menton dans la main.  
—Je savais bien que tu copiais sur Granger pour tes devoirs…  
—Pas cette année.  
—Pourquoi pas ? Tu peux te le permettre. Rétorqua Drago avec ressentiment.  
—Tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis revenu parce que j’en avais envie ? Que j’ai le choix ? Moi aussi je dois faire mes preuves. Tout le monde attend de moi que je fasse mieux que les autres. J’ai pas choisi ça. Toi, mieux que les autres, devrais le comprendre. On a pas eu notre mot à dire dans le conflit. Ni toi, ni moi, ni Hermione, ni même Ron. Aucun d’entre nous.  
Drago le regardait avec étonnement. Ils ne parlaient pas de la Rébellion entre eux. Il resta silencieux un moment.  
—Tu n’as pas tort. Finit-il par lâcher, d’une voix posée.  
—Je sais, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire, et toi, tu as risqué gros pour me sauver la vie.  
Drago haussa les épaules, gêné.  
—Je ne pouvais pas décemment les laisser te tuer. Avec qui je me serais engueulé après ?  
—Ben tu t’es loupé sur ce coup-là, mon vieux.  
Drago le regarda perplexe.  
—Tu m’as l’air plutôt vivant donc je ne pense pas m’être loupé.  
—Ah, sur ce point-là, ça va. Par contre, on s’engueule plus tellement.  
—Ça te manque, Potter ? Je vais finir par croire que t’es masochiste.  
—J’ai jamais dit ça ! Ferme-la un peu et laisse-moi bosser.  
Le blond jeta un regard au désastre qu’était le bureau de Harry et lui arracha son brouillon des mains.  
—Hé !  
Harry tendit une main pour reprendre sa feuille mais Drago lui donna une tape agacée.  
—Chut, laisse-moi lire.  
Il prit son crayon gris et barra des idées, en rajouta d’autres et nota quelques commentaires pour l’aider avant de la lui rendre.  
—Tiens, ça devrait t’aider à avancer un peu mieux.  
—Merci, répondit Harry surpris.  
Il relut sa feuille avec les annotations de Drago, qui l’aidaient vraiment, et trouva ce qui clochait dans son devoir. C’était un grand pas. Il ne perdit pas de temps et continua son brouillon. Il avança bien et deux heures plus tard, son devoir était fini. Il commença à ranger ses affaires et Drago leva la tête.  
—T’as fini ?  
Harry répondit d’un hochement de tête tout en continuant à ranger la multitude de feuilles étalées partout.  
—T’as combien de pages ?  
—Six.  
—Pas mal…  
—Pas mal ?  
—J’en ai déjà huit et j’ai pas encore fini.  
Le brun soupira et ses épaules s’affaissèrent.  
—Et moi qui croyais avoir beaucoup écrit…  
—Tu sais, ton devoir sera probablement plus long que celui de la belette… Sauf si sa copine l’a aidé.  
—Ils ont des noms, tu sais.  
—Je sais.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et mit son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule avant de tourner les talons.  
—A+ Malfoy.  
—Ouais… répondit ce dernier d’un air absent.  
Harry lui jeta un coup d’œil en sortant et le vit à nouveau penché sur ses bouquins.

Sur le chemin pour retourner à la salle commune, Harry croisa Ginny qui lui proposa de rejoindre les autres sur l'herbe près du lac. Il accepta et passa déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, en courant. Il était content que sa relation avec Ginny se soit améliorée. Quand il avait rompu, Ginny s'était mise dans une colère mémorable - ce qui n'est pas peu dire - et avait arrêté de lui parler. Ce qui était assez embêtant puisqu'il devait passer plusieurs semaines au Terrier. Et depuis, petit à petit, ils avaient réussi à mener une conversation neutre puis une autre jusqu’à ce qu'ils redeviennent amis. Harry arriva près du groupe d'où s'échappaient des rires et des éclats de voix. Il aperçut Dean, Seamus, Ron, Lavande, Hermione, Daphné, Cho et Justin. Dean et Ron lui firent de grands signes lorsqu'il s'approcha auxquels il répondit par un grand sourire.  
— T'en as mis du temps !  
— Moi au moins je fais mes devoirs, Ronald.  
Ron lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Harry savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami détestait son prénom et les seules personnes à l'appeler "Ronald" étaient sa mère et Hermione mais, uniquement quand elles étaient en colère. Il s'assit à côté de Seamus et Dean, qui étaient inséparables depuis leur première année.  
— De quoi vous parlez les gars ?  
— De Neville, répondit Dean, Il a encore reçu une lettre incendiaire de sa grand-mère.  
— Oui, apparemment il aurait embarqué un truc appartenant à son grand-père, sans faire exprès et sans grand-mère est furax. Rigola Seamus  
— Du coup, il est parti envoyer un coli en recommandé à Pré-au-lard.  
— J'espère qu'il ne perdra pas le coli en route, rajouta Harry et les trois garçons furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux tellement ils riaient. Lavande les regarda d'un air désespéré et soupira quelque chose comme "Ah les garçons..." et Hermione échangea un regard compatissant avec elle.

 

Ce soir-là, en rentrant, Ron, Harry et Hermione se réfugièrent dans la chambre de Harry et Drago pour avoir un peu de calme. Drago n'était nulle part ce qui les arrangeait bien. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Harry.  
— Ces lits étaient bien plus pratiques quand on avait 13 ans. Fit remarquer Ron qui avait du mal à caser ses jambes.  
Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur en repensant à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient rejoints sur un lit pour bavarder.  
— N'empêche, t'étais déjà une asperge comparé à moi, répliqua Harry.  
— Tout le monde était une asperge comparé à toi, Harry, se moqua gentiment Hermione.  
— Pas faux. Hey d'ailleurs Ron, j'ai tes gâteaux !  
— Il était temps !  
Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
— Aouch ! Je rigole, Mione chérie.  
Harry lui passa le paquet de gâteaux qu'il entama tranquillement. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
— Harry, il y a quelque chose dont Ron et moi, voulions te parler.  
— Hé ! Protesta Ron, c'était ton idée !  
— Merci du soutien Ronald, lui dit Hermione en le fusillant du regard.  
— Oh là, j'ai peur tout d'un coup. Vas-y, dis-moi.  
— Eh bien, c'est à propose de Malfoy.  
— Quoi encore ? soupira Harry.  
— Et bien j'ai une théorie.  
— Oh ...  
— Je précise, dit Ron, que je ne suis d'accord qu'avec la première partie.  
— En fait, je pense que Malfoy est gay...  
— Enfin ça c'est évident, la coupa Ron.  
— Comment ça, gay ?  
Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ce fut Ron qui prit la parole en premier.  
— Je pensais que tu serais d'accord avec nous. Même moi je m'en suis rendu compte, ton gaydar déconne mon vieux.  
— Enfin, Harry tu as vu sa façon de s'habiller ? Le temps qui lui faut pour se préparer le matin ? Ses cheveux sont toujours impeccables, ses vêtements toujours assortis et avec son teint, ses manières ... Il t'en faut plus ?  
— Je sais pas, c'est juste que je n'y avais jamais pensé... Et la deuxième partie de la théorie ? demanda Harry suspicieux.  
Ron regardait partout sauf en direction de Harry et il finit par fixer la fenêtre et Hermione rosit l'air gênée.  
— Je pense que, en fait, um, Malfoy est attiré par toi.  
Elle débita la fin de sa phrase à toute vitesse, espérant que ça passe mieux. Elle connaissait Harry depuis longtemps et savait que parfois son mauvais caractère prenait le dessus et se prépara à une explosion.  
— Quoi ?! T'es sérieuse ? Non, c'est trop bizarre...  
Ouf, crise évitée.  
— Ben pas tant que ça, ça expliquerait son comportement envers toi depuis des années et pourquoi, malgré cette "haine", il t'a sauvé.  
— Mouais, là je ne suis absolument pas convaincu... 'Mione, on parle de Malfoy !  
— Tu vois, 'Mione, intervint Ron, il est d'accord avec moi.  
— On verra bien… se contenta de répondre Hermione, sûre de sa théorie.  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard lourd de sens derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Sur le chemin pour retourner à la salle commune, Harry croisa Ginny qui lui proposa de rejoindre les autres sur l'herbe près du lac. Il accepta et passa déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, en courant. Il était content que sa relation avec Ginny se soit améliorée. Quand il avait rompu, Ginny s'était mise dans une colère mémorable - ce qui n'est pas peu dire - et avait arrêté de lui parler. Ce qui était assez embêtant puisqu'il devait passer plusieurs semaines au Terrier. Et depuis, petit à petit, ils avaient réussi à mener une conversation neutre puis une autre jusqu’à ce qu'ils redeviennent amis. Harry arriva près du groupe d'où s'échappaient des rires et des éclats de voix. Il aperçut Dean, Seamus, Ron, Lavande, Hermione, Daphné, Cho et Justin. Dean et Ron lui firent de grands signes lorsqu'il s'approcha auxquels il répondit par un grand sourire.  
— T'en as mis du temps !  
— Moi au moins je fais mes devoirs, Ronald.  
Ron lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Harry savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami détestait son prénom et les seules personnes à l'appeler "Ronald" étaient sa mère et Hermione mais, uniquement quand elles étaient en colère. Il s'assit à côté de Seamus et Dean, qui étaient inséparables depuis leur première année.  
— De quoi vous parlez les gars ?  
— De Neville, répondit Dean, Il a encore reçu une lettre incendiaire de sa grand-mère.  
— Oui, apparemment il aurait embarqué un truc appartenant à son grand-père, sans faire exprès et sans grand-mère est furax. Rigola Seamus  
— Du coup, il est parti envoyer un coli en recommandé à Pré-au-lard.  
— J'espère qu'il ne perdra pas le coli en route, rajouta Harry et les trois garçons furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.   
Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux tellement ils riaient. Lavande les regarda d'un air désespéré et soupira quelque chose comme "Ah les garçons..." et Hermione échangea un regard compatissant avec elle.

 

Ce soir-là, en rentrant, Ron, Harry et Hermione se réfugièrent dans la chambre de Harry et Drago pour avoir un peu de calme. Drago n'était nulle part ce qui les arrangeait bien. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Harry.  
— Ces lits étaient bien plus pratiques quand on avait 13 ans. Fit remarquer Ron qui avait du mal à caser ses jambes.  
Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur en repensant à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient rejoints sur un lit pour bavarder.  
— N'empêche, t'étais déjà une asperge comparé à moi, répliqua Harry.  
— Tout le monde était une asperge comparé à toi, Harry, se moqua gentiment Hermione.  
— Pas faux. Hey d'ailleurs Ron, j'ai tes gâteaux !   
— Il était temps !  
Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
— Aouch ! Je rigole, Mione chérie.  
Harry lui passa le paquet de gâteaux qu'il entama tranquillement. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
— Harry, il y a quelque chose dont Ron et moi, voulions te parler.  
— Hé ! Protesta Ron, c'était ton idée !  
— Merci du soutien Ronald, lui dit Hermione en le fusillant du regard.  
— Oh là, j'ai peur tout d'un coup. Vas-y, dis-moi.  
— Eh bien, c'est à propose de Malfoy.  
— Quoi encore ? soupira Harry.  
— Et bien j'ai une théorie.  
— Oh ...  
— Je précise, dit Ron, que je ne suis d'accord qu'avec la première partie.  
— En fait, je pense que Malfoy est gay...  
— Enfin ça c'est évident, la coupa Ron.  
— Comment ça, gay ?  
Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ce fut Ron qui prit la parole en premier.  
— Je pensais que tu serais d'accord avec nous. Même moi je m'en suis rendu compte, ton gaydar déconne mon vieux.  
— Enfin, Harry tu as vu sa façon de s'habiller ? Le temps qui lui faut pour se préparer le matin ? Ses cheveux sont toujours impeccables, ses vêtements toujours assortis et avec son teint, ses manières ... Il t'en faut plus ?  
— Je sais pas, c'est juste que je n'y avais jamais pensé... Et la deuxième partie de la théorie ? demanda Harry suspicieux.  
Ron regardait partout sauf en direction de Harry et il finit par fixer la fenêtre et Hermione rosit l'air gênée.  
— Je pense que, en fait, um, Malfoy est attiré par toi.   
Elle débita la fin de sa phrase à toute vitesse, espérant que ça passe mieux. Elle connaissait Harry depuis longtemps et savait que parfois son mauvais caractère prenait le dessus et se prépara à une explosion.  
— Quoi ?! T'es sérieuse ? Non, c'est trop bizarre...   
Ouf, crise évitée.  
— Ben pas tant que ça, ça expliquerait son comportement envers toi depuis des années et pourquoi, malgré cette "haine", il t'a sauvé.  
— Mouais, là je ne suis absolument pas convaincu... 'Mione, on parle de Malfoy !  
— Tu vois, 'Mione, intervint Ron, il est d'accord avec moi.  
— On verra bien… se contenta de répondre Hermione, sûre de sa théorie.  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard lourd de sens derrière elle.

Quand Harry se retrouva seul, il repensa à ce que Hermione lui avait dit. Non, c'était idiot, même si Drago était gay, y'avait aucun moyen qu'il soit attiré par lui. Il essaya de résister à l'envie de farfouiller dans les affaires du blond pendant environ dix minutes puis, sa nature curieuse qui lui avait déjà causé bon nombre d'ennuis, repris le dessus. Il s'assura d'avoir une vue sur la porte avant de commencer à regarder dans son armoire. Le jeune Malfoy était très soigneux de ses affaires et si Harry les déplaçait, il prenait le risque de se faire avoir. Il se contenta donc de regarder et de soulever quelques affaires. Il faillit rire en voyant avec quel soin Drago pliait et rangeait ses sous-vêtements. Mais ce qui était bien c'est que tout ce qui n'était pas à sa place (reste sur place) se remarquait dès le premier coup d’œil. C'est comme ça que Harry trouva le prospectus pour un club gay de Londres. Merde ! Hermione avait raison au moins sur un point. Quant à sa deuxième théorie, Harry préféra en faire abstraction. Il était tranquillement assis sur son lit, en train de lire, quand Drago revint. Il le regarda avec une étincelle d’espièglerie dans les yeux. Harry arqua un sourcil.  
— Je connais ce regard Malfoy.  
— Continue ta lecture, Potter. Ça peut pas te faire de mal.  
— Très drôle ...   
Il reprit néanmoins sa lecture, surveillant Drago du coin de l’œil en repensant à sa découverte. Drago était beau. Harry l'avait toujours su sans y prêter attention mais, maintenant qu'il le regardait vraiment, il le trouvait très attirant. Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et arrêta de regarder Drago, allongé sur son lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry avait totalement oublié la présence de Drago, emporté par le talent d'Anne Rice. L'ex-Serpentard avait en effet prévu d'emmerder son ex-Némésis. Il leva tranquillement et traversa la chambre pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire de Harry. Ce dernier releva la tête en voyant du mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision.  
— Eh ! Tu fais quoi, là ?  
— J'ai faim. T'as toujours à bouffer dans ton armoire.  
— Non mais, tu te crois où ? C'est pas la fête à mémé ici !  
Drago le regarda l'air surpris avant de se fendre d'un éclat de rire.  
— C'est quoi tes expressions Potter ?  
— C'est une expression normale. C'est pas de ma faute si t'es un snob.  
Le blond retint un sourire triomphant, c'était tellement facile d'énerver Harry. Ce dernier était à présent sur ses gardes et légèrement agacé.  
— Allez, dégage Malfoy !   
— Si je demande gentiment ?   
— Trop tard. Après 20h y'a pas de deuxième chance.  
— Oh comme c'est dommage, je vais être obligé de me servir à la barbare…  
Harry soupira.  
— Je sais ce que t'essaie de faire Malfoy...   
— Ah oui ?   
— Oui. Tu as décidé de me faire tourner chèvre. Probablement parce que tu t'ennuies. Ou alors t'aimes bien que j'ai envie de te hurler dessus. Mais dans ce cas-là, je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale.   
— T'as trouvé, bravo, fit Drago, ironique. Mais, j'ai toujours faim.   
— Putain, t'es insupportable ! Vas-y sers toi. Lui répondit Harry, sachant qu'il ne saurait pas comment réagir devant sa capitulation.  
Drago le regarda l'air suspicieux.   
— Et passe-moi un paquet de BN.  
Drago se servit et lança un les gâteaux à Harry puis retourna sur son lit sans un mot. Il remit ses écouteurs et joua sur son portable en mangeant ses gâteaux. Il réussit à rester tranquille dix minutes.   
— Potter, je m'ennuie.  
Harry leva la tête de son livre et le regarda d'un air songeur.  
— J'ai une idée. On va améliorer ta culture cinématographique.  
— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Drago, méfiant.  
— Le Hobbit. Et ensuite Le Seigneur des Anneaux.   
— Pas en une seule fois ?   
— Non ! Ça c'est pour les fans complètement tarés.  
— Tu l'as déjà fait. Avoue.  
— Ferme-la et bouge ton lit.  
— Pourquoi faire ?  
— Le film dure 2h30. Mieux vaut qu'on soit à l'aise.

Ron entra dans la chambre sans frapper, comme d'habitude, et trouva Harry et Drago assis côte à côte. Harry répondait aux questions de Drago, du genre "Mais, du coup, les nains ils aiment pas les elfes?". Et quasiment chaque explication finissait en éclat de rire de la part de l'un ou l'autre. Ron les regarda, gêné.  
— Euh, Harry je peux te parler ?  
— Ouais j'arrive.  
Une fois la porte fermée, Harry regarda Ron.  
— Oui ?   
— Je savais que toi et Malfoy vous vous entendiez mieux mais pas à ce point-là, lança-t-il acide.  
— Sérieusement Ron ? T'es juste venu me dire ça ? Quoi t'es jaloux ?  
— Putain, Harry ! On parle de Malfoy ! Il était dans l'autre camp. T'as oublié ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ?  
— C'était pas de sa faute ça. Et puis, si tu regardes bien Ron, personne à vraiment eu le choix. Et puis, c'est fini. Si tu continues avec une attitude pareille, c'est toi déclencheras la prochaine émeute.  
— Donc maintenant c'est de ma faute ?  
— Tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu me soûles. Quand t'auras décidé d'être moins buté, tu viendras me voir et on pourra parler. Bonne nuit.  
Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Drago avait un air trop innocent pour être honnête.  
— T'as tout entendu, c'est ça ?  
— Oui. Tu sais, même si j'aime pas la belette, je voudrais pas que tu t'engueule avec lui à cause de moi.   
— C'est pas à cause de toi qu'on s'est engueulés. C'est la faute de Ron. Il peut être vraiment con quand il s'y met. Il a du mal à accepter les changements au début. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.  
— Bon on continue le film ou pas ?  
Harry retourna s'installer à côté de Drago et relança le film. À la fin, quand le générique apparut, Drago regarda Harry puis l'écran puis, Harry à nouveau.   
— Attends, c'est la fin ? Ils vont pas nous laisser comme ça quand même !  
— Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas très motivé au départ...  
— On regarde le deux ?  
— Oh non, la flemme je suis crevé...  
— T'es nul Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'ai mis un peu de temps à uploader les chapitre 3 parce qu'en fait (vous aller me prendre pour une débile ^^) je croyais que je l'avais uploadé et pis en fait non :p désolée ^^  
> Comme d'hab si ça vous a plu, kudos et com' :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ;)  
> Bon voilà, ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai pas posté mais c'était les vacances et l'inspiration m'avait fui ...  
> Je pense que maintenant je posterai de plus petits chapitres mais plus souvent ^^

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron ne parlait toujours pas à Harry. Il retrouvait Hermione à la bibliothèque de temps en temps mais, elle était un peu trop studieuse dans ces moments-là. Ce qui l'amena à passer un peu plus de temps que d'habitude avec Drago. Et durant une de leurs conversations, Harry évoqua les passages secrets menant à Pré-Au-Lard. Drago insista pour qu'il lui montre comment y accéder. Soi-disant, il lui "devait bien ça pour toutes les fois où il avait réussi à échapper à Rusard". Durant le plaidoyer de Drago une idée germa dans l'esprit de Harry.  
— On a qu'à sortir un soir. Aux Trois Balais, on nous servira à boire puisqu’on est majeurs.  
— Dis donc Potter, tu es sensé être un élève modèle. Pas un modèle de débauche. Ricana Drago  
— Ça ne me dit toujours pas si t'es partant ou pas.  
— Bien sûr que oui !  
— Bon alors, demain soir ?  
— Ouais, carrément ! 

Le lendemain soir, aux alentours de dix heures, deux silhouettes se faufilèrent dans les couloirs du château. Ils parcoururent les escaliers principaux en rasant les murs, empruntèrent les passages rapides entre deux étages ou deux couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne presque sans encombres (Ils avaient dû se cacher le temps que Rusard traverse le couloir est du cinquième étage.). La statue cachait une porte au mécanisme relativement simple, il suffisait de savoir où il se trouvait. Sous le rebord de son chapeau, se trouvait un bouton, son activation ouvrait un passage dans la pierre. Le tunnel était irrégulier et sombre. Heureusement, Harry avait déjà mené ce genre d’expéditions et s'était muni d'une lampe torche. Le tunnel menait dans la réserve d'une des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, elle était facilement accessible car elle se trouvait dans l'arrière-cour juste fermée par un portail en bois facilement escaladable par deux garçons de dix-huit ans. Après cette randonnée périlleuse, ils entrèrent dans le bar " Les Trois Balais ". Ils s'installèrent sur une table à l'écart pour que personne ne les identifie comme des élèves de Poudlard et ne les ramène manu militari dans le bureau de McGonagall, probablement aussi irritable qu’un dragon à cette heure-ci. Ils commandèrent une bière chacun. Harry lança un regard étonné à Drago quand il demanda une bière brune.  
— Quoi ?  
— Non, rien. C'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas boire de la bière brune.  
— C'est que je suis surprenant Potter.  
— Çà, j'n'en doute pas une seconde, rit-il.  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment puis au fur et à mesure que le temps (et les bières !) passait, les sujets abordés devinrent plus personnels.  
— Dis-moi Potter. Pourquoi vous avez rompu, toi et ta rouquine ? Sérieusement ?  
— Malfoy ...  
— Allez, Potter ! Y'a que toi et moi !  
— Tu m'emmerdes ... Je te réponds à condition que tu m'expliques ce que fait le prospectus d'un club gay dans ton armoire.  
Le visage de Drago pâlit, du moins plus que d'habitude, et se décomposa.  
— Comment ... Tu ...  
Il oscillait entre la peur et la fureur.  
— T'inquiètes, j'ai rien dit à personne et je ne ferai pas.  
— T'as intérêt ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à fouiller dans mon armoire ?  
Harry haussa les épaules en pensant "diversion effectuée" et répondit :  
— Je cherchais tes écouteurs.  
Drago le jaugea du regard, les yeux plissés.  
— Mouais ça passe... Dis-moi, Potter, tu serais pas en train d'essayer de faire diversion ? Parce que c'est raté. J'attends.  
— C'est pas tes affaires Malfoy. Et puis y'a rien à dire.  
— C'est ça, railla Drago, et moi je suis la reine d’Angleterre. Vous étiez le couple destiné à se marier et à avoir tout une ribambelle de mioches roux. Il s'est passé quoi ? Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as cassé. Reste à savoir pourquoi... fit-il pensif avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.  
— Si le détective Malfoy est sur l'affaire ...  
— Y'a vraiment aucun avantage à faire le mur avec toi, Potter, bouda Drago.  
— D'accord, d'accord. C'est moi qui ai rompu.  
— Et ?  
Harry soupira, Drago était une vraie plaie. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Alors il se résolut à lui répondre mais sans pour autant lui faciliter la vie. Et puis, il y avait toujours la voix d'Hermione qui disait " Malfoy est attiré par toi" dans un coin de sa tête.  
— Et, et je me suis rendu compte qu'au final, je l'appréciais beaucoup mais plutôt comme une sœur...  
— C'est tout ?  
— Ben oui pourquoi ?  
— Non je te crois pas. Y'a autre chose.  
— T'es vraiment insupportable...  
— Et crois moi, ça demande énormément d'efforts. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux pas me dire et pourquoi ?  
— T'es un emmerdeur de première classe, Malfoy. Si je te le dis, tu vas pas me lâcher.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
— Je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux pour me retenir.  
Harry secoua la tête et céda.  
— J'ai ... découvert que j'étais gay.  
— Quoi ?! et t'oses me parler du prospectus ? T'avais raison, je vais pas te lâcher !  
— Malfoy !  
— Oui, je sais, j'ai promis. Mais ça va être dur de la respecter.  
Le sourire de Drago ne présageait rien de bon, il devait être en train de concocter un plan machiavélique dans son esprit tordu.

 

— C'est idiot de vous faire la tête pour ça, Ron.  
— Tu sais, je commence à penser que t'avais raison.  
— Tu devrais savoir depuis tout ce temps que j'ai toujours raison. sourit Hermione. À propos de quoi ?  
— Malfoy.  
— Oh... Et ça te contrarie ?  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
— Je sais pas...  
Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle de classe vide pour être tranquilles. Ils étaient assis sur une couverture près du mur. Ron était appuyé contre le mur et Hermione était assise entre ses genoux, son dos reposant contre la poitrine de Ron. Elle connaissait bien son copain et savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour exprimer ses sentiments. Elle attendit donc sans parler, traçant des cercles sur le dos de la main de Ron.  
— Je pense que c'est parce que je me sens un peu laissé de côté... Et puis, Malfoy a vraiment changé mais il me tape toujours autant sur les nerfs !  
— Tu ne penses pas que, peut-être, Harry se sentait mis à l'écart depuis qu'on est ensemble ? Je sais qu'il le fait volontairement pour nous laisser de l'espace mais ça doit pas être facile. Peut-être que tu devrais le laisser respirer un peu.  
— Mouais, répondit Ron peu convaincu. Y'a quand même quelque chose qui me dérange, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

 

Harry et Drago quittèrent le bar après deux heures, la moitié du bar était déjà vide et ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention de la serveuse, qui connaissait suffisamment bien les visages des élèves de Poudlard. La démarche de Drago était peu sûre, il zigzagua une ou deux fois, et ils étaient tous les deux morts de rire pour rien. Ils eurent du mal à revenir en repassant par-dessus le portail en bois. Ils firent un fracas du tonnerre en faisant tomber un seau métallique. Ils avaient de la chance que le propriétaire ait le sommeil lourd. Dans le tunnel, ils se cognèrent fréquemment les coudes contre les murs et se poussaient mutuellement. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la sortie, Harry arrêta Drago et lui dit très sérieusement (aussi sérieusement qu'il le pouvait en étant obligé de se tenir au mur et en ayant une voix pâteuse) :  
— Drago, chut maintenant, sinon on va se faire punir.  
Drago gloussa et essaya sans succès de faire moins de bruit. Harry le frappa légèrement dans l'estomac. Une fois sortis du passage, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour être sûrs qu'il n'y avait personne. Et Drago se tourna vers Harry, une lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux.  
— Hey, Harry ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Drago l'avait poussé contre le mur derrière lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. L'esprit embrumé de Harry n'assimila pas l'information immédiatement mais ses bras entourèrent quand même la nuque de Drago. Quand il s'écarta, les bras de Harry refusèrent catégoriquement de le lâcher et ce fut lui qui, cette fois, initia le baiser. Drago se recula l'air choqué et suspicieux.  
— Dis-moi Potter, c'est pas à cause de l'alcool que tu fais ça ?  
— Si totalement. Si j'avais pas été bourré, j'aurais jamais osé.  
Drago soupira, la tension dans ses épaules le quittant petit à petit.  
— T'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça...  
— Vas-y, Drago, dis-moi. répondit Harry curieux.  
À sa grande surprise, Drago rougit et répondit :  
— C'était rhétorique Potter.  
— Ça fait si longtemps que ça ?  
— Au moins deux ans. marmonna Drago en regardant ses pieds.  
Harry gloussa.  
— C'est trop mignon.  
— Ta gueule.  
— C'est pas très gentil ça, Drago ... Je suis crevé. Ajouta-t-il après un silence.  
Il attrapa Drago par le poignet et l’entraîna vers le dortoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais je suis sadique x)  
> La suite au prochain épisode ^^  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des kudos ou des com' ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'avais dit que j'essaierai de poster plus souvent mais y'a eu la rentrée et tout ... (Hum hum)  
> Bref, le voilà le beau et l'attendu sixième chapitre ^^

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible et la bouche pâteuse. Il reprit ses esprits lentement et quand il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il se tourna vers Drago. Ce dernier le regardait avec une expression identique, choc et appréhension.  
— Je savais bien que c'était pas une bonne idée de sortir avec toi Malfoy... Grogna Harry  
— Sortir avec moi ? le nargua Drago, sachant très bien ce que Harry avait voulu dire.  
Harry avait mis son oreiller sur sa tête et lui répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent en silence. Une fois habillé, Harry chercha dans son fatras un antidouleur, sans succès. Drago s'approcha de lui, une petite boite rectangulaire à la main.  
— Ibuprofène ?  
— Mon sauveur...  
Drago le regarda, un sourcil levé et une lueur narquoise dans les yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils.  
— Il va falloir qu'on en parle... Mais pas maintenant.  
Drago s’apprêtait à répondre mais fut coupé par un long bâillement.  
— Dépêche, on est déjà en retard. Hermione va me massacrer ...  
Drago ricana et sortit à sa suite. L'étage était désert, tout le monde était déjà parti prendre son petit déjeuner.

L'heure d'histoire fut consacrée à la sieste. Harry et Drago étaient au dernier rang, Harry à côté de Neville et Drago tout seul. En revanche, les deux heures de maths suivantes avec le professeur Vector furent un calvaire. Harry fut interrogé deux fois, il répondit deux fois à côté et Drago fut appelé pour corriger les devoirs au tableau et, Dieu merci, il les avait faits. Hermione s'était contentée de soupirer quand elle avait vu la tête de Harry et il lui semblait qu'elle avait même souri. En anglais à onze heures, Harry se retrouva dans une classe à effectif réduit avec le professeur Lupin qui exigeait une participation de tous les élèves. En attendant son arrivé, Harry et Drago s'adossèrent au mur dans le couloir.  
— Bon courage, se moqua Drago goguenard. Moi je crois que je vais aller faire une sieste avant de manger.  
— Ta gueule. grogna Harry.  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains.  
— Je suis trop dans la merde, gémit-il.  
— Ça c'est sûr, commenta Drago, bon, à plus Potter ! fit-il en s'éloignant.

L'après-midi, ils finissaient à quinze heures et donc, se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre pour discuter. Harry s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, face à Drago qui arriva pour squatter.  
— C'est toi qui a dit qu'on devait discuter, Potter. Alors parle. Moi de toute façon je peux pas faire pire qu'hier soir... finit-il en rougissant.  
— Je ... euh, Je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait ...  
Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
— Faut toujours que je fasse tout ici. Potter ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
— Oui, souffla-t-il.  
Drago sourit.  
— Tu vois, c'était pas compliqué.  
— J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser toute la journée, avoua Harry, rougissant.  
Drago se mordilla la lèvre puis se pencha vers Harry. Il lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa. D'abord gentiment puis plus passionnément, sa langue se frayant un passage entre les lèvres de Harry. Ce dernier répondit avec enthousiasme, laissant Drago dominer le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient le souffle court et les joues rouges. Harry essaya, sans succès de réprimer un bâillement. Drago lui sourit.  
— Heureusement qu'on n'a pas eu Rogue aujourd'hui... On se serait fait massacrer. T'imagines ? On aurait été deux loques au fond de sa classe. Fit-il en riant.  
— Même toi t'aurais eu droit à une retenue !  
— Tu rigoles ? On aurait eu _une semaine entière _de retenue. Il aurait tout de suite pigé. Pas comme Binns...__  
— C'est clair ! Ce mec a vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous.  
— On pourrait amener un dragon dans son cours, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.  
— Un dragon ? Pourquoi un dragon ?  
— Et pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
Harry éluda sa réponse-question par un froncement de sourcil et changea de sujet.  
— Je suis mort ... Fit-il dans un long bâillement.  
— Idem. Je ferais mes devoirs demain.  
— Je déteins sur toi on dirait.  
— Rêve pas.  
Drago poussa Harry, qui se retrouva allongé sur le dos, et s’affala à moitié sur lui, à moitié à côté de lui.  
— Eh ! Tu fais quoi là ?  
— Je m'affale sur toi, pourquoi ?  
— T'es vraiment un emmerdeur, tu le sais ça ? Fit Harry un passant un bras autour des épaules de Drago.  
— Ça tu le savais déjà, répondit Drago en riant.  
La fatigue due à leur sortie de la veille les rattrapa et ils s'endormirent sur le lit d'Harry. La veille, ils s'étaient endormis aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, ayant mis quasiment une heure pour rentrer dans le château et ensuite au moins une demie heure à traverser le château bourrés. Heureusement pour eux que Harry avait une certaine expérience des sorties nocturnes dans le château et connaissait les couloirs à ne pas emprunter. Les profs faisaient toujours les mêmes rondes. Et chaque prof avait son trajet habituel, il suffisait de savoir quel prof était de surveillance et on savait quels couloirs prendre. 

Ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète, du moins pour le moment. Aucun de leurs amis n'était prêt à apprendre la nouvelle. Ils recevaient déjà tous les deux remarques sur le fait qu'ils étaient amis. Ron n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry appréciait Drago. Hermione, elle, s'entendait assez bien avec lui. Ils avaient cours d’anthropologie ensemble et Drago était travailleur. Ça avait étonné la prof la première fois qu'ils s'étaient mis en binôme pour un exposé. Hermione avait dit à Ron et Harry : "Il travaille, lui au moins. C'est reposant de ne pas avoir à tout faire pour un fois.". Ron avait trouvé les nuages passionnants ce jour-là. Et Harry savait que pour Drago c'était pas forcément facile non plus. Pansy le détestait toujours autant mais, en contrepartie Blaise ne disait pas grand-chose. Le grand noir avait toujours été plutôt impassible et cette année, il travaillait plus que jamais, ce qui ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de détester qui que ce soit. Harry avait remarqué que Drago passait pas mal de temps à aider Goyle pour ses devoirs. Il avait gardé ça pour lui, pensant le ressortir à un moment où Drago se rabaisserait. Lui et Harry n'avaient jamais essayé d'apprendre à se connaître mais ayant passé tellement de temps à se faire des coups de pute, qu'ils avaient fini par savoir les faiblesses et forces de l'autre. Drago connaissait très bien le syndrome du sauveur de Harry et Harry savait très bien que Drago se pensait moins bien que les autres. Pas moins intelligent, il savait qu'il l'était, mais moins gentil, moins compatissant. Et il avait toujours agi en fonction de celui qu'il croyait devoir être. Par rapport à sa famille, à ses amis et leur famille. Car ils étaient tous de la noblesse et étaient censés respecter des règles. Son père lui avait toujours répété qu'un Malfoy n’était pas faible, qu'il ne portait pas son cœur en bandoulière comme ces idiots de Griffondor. Et Drago agissait comme il pensait devoir le faire. Il s'était rendu compte l'année dernière que ce n'était pas forcément le bon moyen de faire les choses. Tous les redoublants avaient reçu une lettre supplémentaire de McGonagall, en plus de leur liste de fourniture habituelle, cet été. Elle leur rappelait que c'était un privilège qui leur était offert et qu'ils tous devaient se comporter correctement les uns envers les autres. Et favoriser l'entente inter-maisons. Et mine de rien, cette lettre avait réellement aidé à ce qu'ils acceptent le fait d'être tous ensemble. Et puis, ils étaient tous volontaires pour redoubler. Les premières semaines avaient étés un peu tendues mais, maintenant on pouvait voir Dean et Seamus parler à Goyle tranquillement. Ils avaient commencé au moment où ils avaient appris que Goyle faisait toujours des cauchemars sur la mort de Crabbe. Depuis ce jour, ils parlaient longtemps le soir en abordant uniquement des sujets tout à fait banals pour aider Goyle à penser à autre chose.

Ron recommença à parler à Harry au bout de quelques jours, grâce à Hermione. Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux et se parlent. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient la gueule. Le samedi suivant, ils allèrent à Pré-au-Lard l'après-midi. Ils étaient que tous les deux puisque Hermione avait toujours autant de travail et eux toujours autant de flemme. Ils passèrent de boutique en boutique pour échapper au vent mordant de novembre. Le portable de Harry vibra dans sa poche. C'était Drago.

_Oublies pas le devoir de chimie. Je le ferais pas tout seul. ___

___Je te manque déjà ? :p ____ _

_____Rêves pas... _  
_:D ______ _ _ _

Harry souriait devant son portable ce qui attira l'attention de Ron.  
— Y'a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?  
— Euh ... Non, pourquoi ? demanda Harry perdu.  
— Le sourire que t'avais en regardant ton portable. C'est qui ?  
— Oh, euh ça c'était Mione qui voulait que je pense à mes devoirs.  
— Je te crois pas. Mais, tu me raconteras quand tu seras prêt.  
À ces mots, Harry sentit une bouffée de gratitude pour son meilleur ami l'envahir. L'année dernière l'avait fait mûrir. À moins que ça ne soit Hermione. Ou les deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Leur après-midi passa vite et ils rentrèrent au château frigorifiés mais contents. 

— Hey ! lança Harry en rentrant dans sa chambre.  
Drago était penché sur ses devoirs et émit un bruit pouvant être interprété comme un signe de bienvenue. Harry abandonna ses affaires au pied de son lit et alla voir Drago. Il arriva derrière lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
— T'es gelé.  
— Le vent est super froid. T'as bossé tout l'après-midi ?  
— Ouais.  
— Arrête un peu. Prends une pause.  
Drago bougea sur sa chaise pour pouvoir voir Harry.  
— Avec toi, j'imagine ?  
— Éventuellement ... fit Harry avec un clin d’œil.  
— Si j'ai pas mon diplôme se sera de ta faute, répondit Drago en se levant.  
Harry sourit d'un air triomphant.  
— J'en prends la responsabilité.  
Drago mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry et l'attira dans un baiser fougueux. Harry en profita pour glisser ses mains froides sous le tee-shirt de Drago qui poussa un cri d'orfraie en faisant un bond.  
— Mais ça va pas !  
Harry riait alors que Drago le regardait vexé.  
— C'est pas drôle, fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.  
— Désolé, c'était trop tentant.  
Drago secoua la tête et changea de sujet.  
— Pansy a commencé à regarder une série trop stylée. Ça s'appelle Daredevil, elle m'a passé toute la saison un. Ça te dit ?  
— Ça parle de quoi ?  
— Oh, c'est un super héros aveugle qui a des super sens, à part la vue bien sûr. Il est avocat et j'ai vu le teaser ça à l'air bien.  
— Okay. On prend ton ordi ?  
— Yep ! 

Harry passa plus de temps à observer Drago qu'à regarder la série. Quand Harry lui posa une question sur le personnage principal, Drago le regarda indigné.  
— Mais t'as suivi quoi au juste ?  
— Euh ... J'ai été distrait ... répondit-il en rougissant.  
Drago sourit malgré lui.  
— C'est pas une raison.  
— Va te faire voir, répondit Harry en le poussant gentiment. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ce matin-là, Ron avait réussi à traîner les fesses de l'équipe sur le terrain boueux. La température était glaciale et le pâle soleil de novembre n'arrivait pas à réchauffer l'air. Depuis que McGonagall lui avait dit qu'elle organiserait des matchs amicaux avec les autres équipes – Ron avait tellement insisté pour que leur équipe participe au tournoi qu'elle avait fini par céder - il était plus déterminé que jamais. Il avait préparé un programme d'entraînement "absolument génial" qui impliquait de se lever aux aurores le samedi et de s'entraîner plusieurs soirs par semaine. Les gars avaient réussi à négocier le dimanche en utilisant l'argument de l'examen de fin d'année. Son entraînement était censé être impitoyable mais, l'équipe était loin d'être aussi motivée que Ron et ils étaient plus décontractés. Ce jour-là, Dean et Seamus n'étaient pas du tout sérieux, ils passaient leur temps à faire le contraire de ce qu'on leur disait et embrouillaient Ron. Ils auraient pu rivaliser avec Fred et Georges. Le temps était tellement humide, qu'ils furent couverts de boue sans même avoir à se jeter par terre. À la fin, ils étaient fatigués et à un moment, Seamus attrapa le ballon par terre et le lança. Sauf que, le ballon entraîna de la boue à sa suite. Ladite boue, atterrit sur le visage de Harry. Ce dernier, qui avait visiblement passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Drago, lui fit un sourire machiavélique et lui lança une poignée de boue au visage. Seamus se baissa pour l'éviter et ce fut Drago qui la reçut. S'ensuivit une bataille de boue épique à laquelle n'échappèrent que Neville et Terry s'étant repliés stratégiquement dans les vestiaires dès le début. Milicent, Goyle et Ron rentrèrent rapidement et quand Dean et Seamus entendirent Drago jurer à Harry qu'il "la lui ferait bouffer, sa putain de boue !", ils se mirent aussi à l'abri. Drago finit par faire un plaquage spectaculaire et Harry mangea effectivement de la boue mais il se reprit rapidement et se jeta sur Drago. Il s'assit sur son torse et entreprit de recouvrir méticuleusement le visage et les cheveux blonds de Drago de boue (même les oreilles).   
— Tu me le paieras Potter ! Laisse-moi me lever !  
— Ah-ah ... Il me faut le mot magique.  
— Va te faire voir !  
— Hum... Non.  
— Allez ! Dégage !  
— Non plus.  
Drago le fixa d'un regard noir puis soupira et souffla :  
— S'il te plaît.  
— Pardon ? Tu peux répéter plus fort ? J'ai pas très bien entendu. Fit Harry d'un air innocent.  
— T'as parfaitement entendu, maintenant, casse-toi.  
Harry se leva et tendit une main à Drago. Ils étaient dégoulinants quand ils rentrèrent dans les vestiaires.  
— Oh la... commenta Ron, en les voyant, déjà que McGo a pété un câble quand on est rentrés dégueulasses l'autre fois, j'imagine même pas ce qu'elle aurait dit là ...  
À partir du moment où il a commencé à faire mauvais, la directrice leur avait interdit de rentrer se doucher dans le château pour éviter de mettre de la boue partout. Les douches des vestiaires étaient rénovées et prévues pour "une bande sagouins comme vous" avait-elle dit.   
— On est pas idiots, la belette, on serait pas rentrés dans le château comme ça. Répondit Malfoy d'un ton suffisant.  
— Ouais mais, ça aurait pu être drôle si Ombrage avait encore été là ... Fit remarquer Harry pensivement.  
Les autres rirent en imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait le professeur Ombrage en les voyant débarquer dans le château dégoulinants. Dean et Seamus venaient de finir leurs douches, ils étaient bien moins sales que Harry et Drago après la bataille, et les autres étaient déjà tous prêts. Ron attrapa son sac et l'épaula.  
— Harry, je t'attends pas hein ?   
— Non, t'inquiètes c'est pas la peine.  
— Ça marche, à tout' vieux !  
Harry et Drago allèrent vers les douches tout habillés. C'étaient des douches communes alors ils se déshabillèrent dans un coin, laissant leurs vêtements crottés sur le sol carrelé de la douche et se déplacèrent pour se mettre sous deux jets voisins. L'eau qui ruisselait le long de leurs corps était marron. Drago dut faire deux shampoings pour que ses cheveux retrouvent leur couleur originelle. Harry resta sous le jet plus longtemps que nécessaire pour profiter de la chaleur bienvenue après la température extérieure. Drago se glissa derrière lui, entoura son torse de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.  
— Drago ...  
— T'inquiètes, ils sont tous partis.  
— Ça reste des douches communes.  
— Je ferais vite.  
— Tu peux pas faire autrement de toute façon, se moqua Harry.  
— Hé ! Je te permets pas de remettre en question ma virilité ! Répondit Drago faussement vexé.  
Harry se retourna et entoura le cou de Drago de ses bras. Il lui sourit, une lueur tendre dans le regard et l'embrassa.  
— Personne ne nous verra, susurra Drago en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de Harry.  
— T'as l'air d'un ange mais tu es démoniaque, soupira Harry, résigné.  
Drago eut un sourire victorieux. Il se rapprocha encore plus de Harry et ses mains descendirent pour agripper ses fesses musclées.   
— Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un ange ? demanda Drago avec un grand sourire.  
Harry rougit sans répondre.  
— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, dans ce cas, dit Drago langoureusement.  
— N'aies pas l'air si confiant, tu pourrais avoir des surprises, répondit Harry d'une voix basse et grave en tirant légèrement les cheveux de Drago.   
Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa. Harry grogna, resserrant son étreinte autour de Drago. Il gémit quand Drago se serra contre lui, pressant son érection contre la sienne. Drago poussa Harry, le faisant s'appuyer sur le carrelage froid du mur. Il embrassa sa gorge puis, descendit titiller son téton avec langue, tirant des gémissements rauques de la bouche de Harry. Prenant ça comme un encouragement, Drago continua en mordillant et aspirant le téton érigé et rougi.

Une heure plus tard, Ron et Harry disputaient leur deuxième partie d'échecs et Harry se faisait minablement ratatiner par son meilleur ami.  
— Il te reste encore un peu de boue derrière l'oreille, se moqua Ron.  
— Ah ah, très drôle...  
— Nan mais, vraiment, toi et Malfoy vous êtes tarés, fit Ron en déplaçant une pièce sur l'échiquier, Échec.   
— Fuck, répondit Harry en déplaçant son Roi, C'est lui qui a commencé. Il m'a fait bouffer de la boue !  
— Humpf, c'est ce que je dis... Échec et mat mon vieux. T'as encore perdu.  
— Je commence à avoir l'habitude... 

 

En ce vendredi, veille des vacances de Noël, il régnait une atmosphère électrique dans les couloirs. Le train partait le soir même et la plupart des élèves était en train de finir leur valise.  
Drago entra dans sa chambre et trouva Harry étalé sur son lit, un livre à la main. Drago du s'approcha et s'allongea sur Harry, posant ses coudes de chaque côté du torse de Harry et mit son menton dans ses mains.  
— Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es sur mon lit ? demanda Drago avec un sourire.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre d'un ton sarcastique mais Drago le coupa.  
— Ou non, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi t'es pas en train de faire tes bagages pour aller en vacances chez la belette ?   
À ce moment, Harry réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté de leurs vacances. Il avait supposé que Drago irait chez lui comme d'habitude.  
— Oh... Hum ... Ron et Hermione vont probablement passer toutes les vacances ensemble alors je veux pas m'imposer. Surtout qu'ils comptent aller chez les parents de Hermione. Et puis ... Ce sera le premier Noël sans Fred ...  
— Ah, d'accord... Répondit Drago, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça.  
— Et toi ? demanda prudemment Harry.  
Drago soupira.  
— Mon père est encore en procès, il passe son temps enfermé dans son bureau avec son armée d'avocats et ma mère devient hystérique à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit un mot de travers. Alors, Noël à la maison ? Non, merci.  
— Sacré foutoir, hein ?  
— Ça va être un Noël bizarre et j'ai l'intuition que ceux qui resteront à Poudlard seront les plus chanceux au final. D'ailleurs, tu sais qui reste ?  
— Neville. Sa grand-mère ne se sent pas très bien et du coup, il préfère rester. Seamus reste aussi. Ses parents se font la guerre et il est quasiment sûr qu'ils vivent plus ensemble depuis au moins un mois mais qu'ils ne lui disent rien pour pas l'attrister. Donc, il veut pas être au milieu d'une guerre entre ses parents.  
— Ouais ça se comprend. Blaise et Milicent restent aussi. Par contre ils m'ont pas dit pourquoi. T'avais prévu de faire quoi pendant les vacances ?  
— Bah, pas grand-chose... Rattraper mon retard, aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard à Noël ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, désolée pour le délai, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire avec la rentrée.   
> N'oubliez pas de laisser un p'tit com' ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

**Author's Note:**

> N'oubliez pas de laisser un com' ou un kudo si ça vous à plu ! Ça me motivera à écrire d'autres chapitres ;)


End file.
